


let blood to bleed

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Mental Breakdown, Other, dead people staying dead, the so-called cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of Pyro getting hit by a syringe during the battle of Alcatraz is not pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let blood to bleed

* * *

John is like a wounded animal. None of the mansion’s residents except Hank and Bobby dare touch him. Not that he could really _do_ anything to them as he is now, but he lashes out and he shivers and he screams and witnessing it is just awful. 

They made a mistake. Bobby has known it since the syringes first pierced Pyro’s skin. It never should have happened, never should have been possible. 

This isn’t victory.

Too many people are dead. Scott is dead, Professor X is dead, Jean has been dead this whole time, and the quiet sobs from the infirmary alcove are doing nothing to right the world.

Bobby keeps making himself go inside and help Hank take care of him because he has to. He keeps going upstairs and try to enjoy touching Marie but can’t, is ever grateful for the way she understands that it’s all tangled up in a horrible mess that will never be her fault.

The day Marie places a hand on his cheek and goes pale when they both feel the tiniest surge of flowing energy, he holds her in his arms for as long as he can. There’s the suggestion of mist between them when she whispers: “Go.”

Bobby runs.

Two flights of stairs, three kinds of security scans, and he is shouting even before the last door opens, “It’s temporary, John, I swear, it’ll be over soon. You’ll get it back, I swear, it’s temporary.”

John is still senseless, does not seem to hear, but Bobby plunks down just out of fist range and repeats the words over and over and over.

Marie will not be lost to him because of this, not if he and Rogue work for it. John was lost to him well before Alcatraz and maybe after all that has happened Bobby really will have lost him forever. But two storeys above them Marie is retrieving her gloves and warning the X-Men that they need to look out for Magneto. Maybe John will find a way to leave and it will all begin again, but in this brief moment on the infirmary floor, there is hope.

* * *


End file.
